


Where am I?

by This_isnt_my_real_name



Series: Not Everyone Deserves a Good Ending (One-Shots) [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Amazing, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bad Ending, Based off another fanfic, Blood and Violence, Bodyswap, Canon Compliant, Confusion, Dimension Travel, Dissociation, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, No need to read the other parts of the series, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Post Festival arc, RIP, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Techno is confused, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, festival arc, help him, it's not a sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_isnt_my_real_name/pseuds/This_isnt_my_real_name
Summary: Techno was surrounded by darkness.He doesn't know how, though? He was pretty sure that he was live streaming?Maybe that should be a cause of concern.Techno somehow ends up in the SMP world, confused, he accidentally ends the Pogtopia vs Manburg feud.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Not Everyone Deserves a Good Ending (One-Shots) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982534
Comments: 16
Kudos: 378





	Where am I?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Real World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896927) by [Cinammonzoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinammonzoa/pseuds/Cinammonzoa), [Fire_Fly464](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Fly464/pseuds/Fire_Fly464). 
  * Inspired by [Eheh....Switchblade......](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059572) by [FoundFandomFamilies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundFandomFamilies/pseuds/FoundFandomFamilies). 



Techno was surrounded by darkness. 

He doesn't know how, though? He was pretty sure that he was live streaming?

Maybe that should be a cause of concern.

He thinks his body is moving, 

He could feel it move.

His mouth moves, 

But he doesn't feel _his_ mouth move.

Hes pretty sure this isn't normal? And he should really be freaking out, but he somehow feels strangely calm? 

He blinks.

In a start, he opens his eyes to clear blue skies. Control of his body comes back at him in an instant but also do his reflexes.

That's why he doesn't even think twice when he pulls the trigger to the weirdly shaped gun or when he turns around and repeats his actions. Body running through instincts as he tries to catch up with his brain.

Bright light erupts around him, several different bangs also break out along with them. 

~~screamingscreamingscreamingscreamingscreamingscreamingscreaming~~

Ah, his ears are ringing, oh, and he is pretty certain that the liquid dripping out of his ears is blood. Well, that sucks.

Before he could realize what he just caused, he felt a force push him towards the ground. 

He blinks.

On top of him was a blond child, screaming at him - tears streaming down their face. 

The good news, the blond kid is Tommy(?), and their yelling might be explaining what's going on. Bad news, his ears are still ringing, and he can't hear the kid. 

He opens his mouth, ready to demand answers from this Tommy look-alike,

A punch shuts him up before he could even utter out a word.

His head snaps sideways,

He wishes his head didn't snap sideways. 

He stares into the dead eyes of Tubbo.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Poor Techno, he let the original body owner's reflexes take over :( jk, I love writing him in pain. Lol. The summary also wasn't fully wrong.
> 
> More of a [Bad Ending] than my usual angst-filled fic,,,, luckily this series is made for sad and bad endings.  
> Gotta mix it up a bit, y'know.
> 
> ~~Apparently people actually share my works with others?? Kinda makes me want to marry the people who do that.~~  
>  Also I'm definitely going back to writing angst fic, I'm just trying to break my writers block.


End file.
